


Demonstration

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Groping, Hentai, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: When Konata learns that Kagami has never masturbated before, she shows her how.
Kudos: 7





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> Thank you so much for reading my story!  
> I am taking commissions!  
> If you have a ship or idea you'd like, but don't know if you'd be able to write it yourself, then for $10, I can write that story for you! I'm obviously not going to comfortable with every single ship, every single situation, and every kink. If I like the idea, I will take your commission! If you like my work and want to support me, then please consider commissioning me something!  
> My discord is LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
> Topics I won't write: pregnancy, marraige  
> Anyway, again, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Its a new server, so it's small right now, but everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

Konata waited a few minutes after her dad left, as he sometimes forgot stuff. He tended to realize it pretty quickly, though, so he would’ve been back by now. She laughed; it was time.

Konata rushed back to her room and closed the door. She got to her computer, opened up her secret bookmarks, and selected her favorite hentai. As it loaded, she threw off her panties and sat down with the computer angled towards her. As it soon started on the sex scene, Konata also started on herself. She lowered her hand to her pussy and started stroking her clit with a finger. She moaned as the familiar pleasure washed over her. It didn’t take long for her to get wet as she stared at the guy groping the girl.

That made her decide to just take everything off so she could more easily get to her crotch and chest. She resumed stroking as she put her other hand on her small chest. While she couldn’t really grope herself like the girl was getting groped, she could still squeeze a bit, and it felt good. She moaned as she ran her hand all around her breast while she went faster with her other hand. Her finger slid against her wet lips, coating it. Her moans became louder.

Suddenly, her door opened, and Konata froze.

“Oh.”

Kagami stared in shock at the sight of her friend’s nude body, one hand on her chest, the other between her legs, and anime girl getting fucked on the computer screen. The two girls stared at each other for a bit before Kagami started backing away. Konata shot up and grabbed her sleeve. “Wait!”

“What...wh…” Kagami stammered, trying not to look at Konata’s still nude body.

“I was just masturbating!” Konata exclaimed, the word making Kagami blush. “Everyone does it!”

“I-I don’t!” Kagami protested, and Konata stared at her incredulously. “I...I never have!”

“Never?!” Konata asked, and Kagami shook her head. “Why?”

“I just...never felt the need to.” Kagami answered, becoming more and more embarrassed by the second.

“You should.” Konata said.

“Whatever, just-” Kagami tried to pull her arm away, but Konata continued gripping it tightly.

“Come on.” Konata said as she started dragging Kagami to her room. “Do you know how?”

“W-well, not really, but why-” Kagami answered.

“I’ll show you how, so you can see what you’re missing.” Konata said, and Kagami made a weird sort of gulping noise.

“Wh-wh-what?!” she exclaimed, but before she could react, Konata had her on the floor and was tugging off her panties, throwing them aside. “Ahhh!” Kagami cried out as she shoved her skirt down between her legs to cover herself.

“Come on, you’ll love it!” Konata assured her.

“Y-you pull a lot of stuff, but this is a whole different level!” Kagami exclaimed.

“If you don’t do it, I’ll do it to you~” Konata said with a wicked grin. Kagami gulped. She didn’t want to leave without her panties, but Konata was guarding them. She was trapped.

“F-fine.” Kagami conceded. “What do I do?”

“Open your legs.” Konata instructed. Kagami turned a bright red as she did so, allowing Konata to see her pussy under her skirt. Konata stared until Kagami cleared her throat. “Oh, sorry.” Konata said, and looked away. “You should probably just take off the rest of your clothes, too.”

“What?! Why?!” Kagami demanded.

“So you can also grope your boobs.” Konata said, like it was obvious. Kagami face managed to turn an even brighter red as she sighed and did as she was told. Once her shirt and bra were off, she decided not to cover her chest, as if she going to grope herself like Konata said, what would be the point? She soon sat in front of Konata, completely naked with her legs spread.

“Okay, follow me.” Konata said, and lowered her hand to her pussy, and resumed what she had been doing earlier, which was stroking it with her middle finger. She quickly became wet again. Kagami took a deep breath and moved her own hand down, and slowly stroked her clit once. Her body immediately lurched as she felt a form of pleasure she’d never felt before. She gasped, and Konata laughed.

“See?” Konata asked. Kagami moved her hand back again, and did it again, then gain, gasping continuously at the pleasure she got with every stroke. She looked up to see Konata grabbing her chest, so Kagami decided to do the same. She reached up with her free hand and placed it on one of her breasts, and she moaned at her own touch. She started squeezing it, having more to grope than Konata did, and was surprised by how good it felt. She moaned loudly as ecstasy seemed to hit her every nerve.

“I told you.” Konata said, her moans joining Kagami’s. Kagami couldn’t believe she had never done this before. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Konata shuddering as stuff shot out of her pussy. Kagami felt something of her own coming, so she continued going faster and faster, until she too felt her entire body shake as she climaxed, spraying cum onto her hand. Once it was all out, she laid back, catching her breath.

“Wow…” was all she was able to say. “Can we do it again?” Konata laughed.

“Probably not right now.” Konata said.

“Then another time.” Kagami said, standing.

“You want to masturbate together again sometime?” Konata asked, raising an eyebrow as Kagami gathered her clothes.

“Definitely!” Kagami exclaimed as she got dressed. Once she was dressed, she waved goodbye, a wide smile on her face. When she was gone, Konata smirked to herself.

She wondered what other dirty things she could get Kagami to do.


End file.
